


I Like You

by chillsoya



Series: Toddlers and Tinder (plus side stories) [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Drunken Shenanigans, Inexperienced Remus, M/M, Marauders era, Party Fic, University, alcohol mention, oblivious Remus, side fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 13:05:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6375919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chillsoya/pseuds/chillsoya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Side oneshot fic to my chaptered fic Toddlers and Tinder. Brief background look at Remus and Sirius's relationship when they were in univerity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Like You

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Alcohol, possible reader frustration
> 
> Info: Remus, Sirius, Peter and James share a flat while in university.

Remus hates parties as a rule. In fact it’s a miracle that he’s attending this one, though that could be because it’s being held in his flat. Sirius is the host, naturally - though  James and Peter also endorsed it. The music is too loud and the flashing lights are giving him a headache. He’s staring off at nothing in particular when James dances over to him wearing a skewed party hat, drunk like every weekend.   
“Moony! Drink this, you dope!” He shouts, pressing a red cup into Rem’s hands (spilling some of the contents down his sleeve in the process).   
“Wow. Right. Thanks.”

This is really not the scene for a moody history undergraduate such as Remus but Sirius is convinced that attending 6 parties per week is just what they need to settle in. Even if they’re in second year and have been living in their current flat for 3 months.

Thinking of all of the work he has in his room makes him shudder - it’s due for Monday. He knows for a fact that Sirius also has work due for this week for his sociology module, though he will probably hear more about that the night before it’s due. Most likely, Sirius will wake him up at 1 in the morning on the day it’s due and ask him for help.

James is trying to dance with a girl Remus recognises from one of his classes - he thinks she’s called Lily. She keeps laughing each time he moves towards her and backing away. James really is incapable of dancing. Rem looks around the room, sees Lily’s friends videoing the embarrassing ordeal and thinks Sirius would think this is top notch banter - where is Sirius, anyway?

As all of the room doors are open (apart from Remus’s - his room is locked), Sirius could be anywhere in the 4 bedroom flat, which is crammed full of people. Remus doesn’t move fast - it’s hard to go anywhere at any great speed given the congested rooms and all the people trying to talk to him. He drinks less than half of his drink before being forced to put it down when he thinks he might be sick - James likes to mix his spirits in weird and horrendous ways.

Sirius hasn’t had that much sense, apparently. Rem finds him splayed out on Peter’s floor, shirtless and missing a sock. When he sees Remus standing over him, his face lights up and he reaches his hands out to him.  
“Rem! Up! Pick me up!”  
“You’re an actual toddler.” Remus grumbles, leaning down to scoop his best friend up regardless. The movement makes Sirius belch. “Oh. Nice.”  
“Rem, can I go to bed now?”  
“Yes Sirius. You can go to bed now.” Remus sighs, carrying his friend through the throngs of people milling around with drinks and party hats.

Sirius’s room has been dominated by drunken people sleeping. Remus supposes that isn’t all that unreasonable - it’s after 2 in the morning after all, and he’s quite tired himself. Resigned, he takes Sirius to his bedroom instead, glad that he kept it locked up.

Sirius kicks his feet as he’s carried to the bed, nuzzling into Remus’s chest. Rem puts him down before locking his door again - he doesn’t want James busting in now that he’s finally found an excuse to leave the party (even if he can still hear everything happening in the other rooms - Frank Longbottom has apparently fallen over again.)

“Rem…” Sirius mumbles, fiddling with the waistband of his trousers. He’s already lost his other sock.   
“Yeah, Pads?” Remus replies, organising his desk absentmindedly and ignoring his friend.   
“Can I have a cuddle?” Remus rolls his eyes. Sirius is known to be very touchy-feely when drunk and it’s not the first time that he’s asked Rem for cuddles. At their first house party together, Sirius crawled into Remus’s lap, much to his bewilderment.   
“Ok, Sirius… But please keep your trousers on.”

When Remus lies down, Sirius straight away latches onto him. He butts his head into Rem’s chest until he hugs him back, sighing. Sirius looks up at Rem smugly, his grip not relenting one bit. He knows that Remus is usually weird about people touching him, but Sirius has always been an exception.

Minutes pass. Remus thinks Sirius might fall asleep soon, considering he isn’t talking (highly unusual unless he’s sleepy). He gets to thinking about his work again, wondering if he should do any more tonight - that essay really does need editing. He doesn’t notice anything out of the ordinary until he feels cold hands on the small of his back, sneaking under his t-shirt.  
“Sirius?”  
“Yeah?” Sirius looks innocently up at him.  
“What are you doing?”  
“Nothing, Remus.” They lapse back into silence. Remus stares straight ahead, trying not to think too much about Sirius’s fingers lazily stroking his back.

“I like you.” Sirius blurts out. Remus startles slightly, having to pull back from the hug to look at his friend properly.  
“Yeah, I like you too.” Remus frowns, confused. Sirius has stopped stroking his back and he suddenly looks quite serious.  
“You don’t get it. You never get it. You’re so oblivious.” Sirius complains, only worsening Rem’s confusion. He really doesn’t get it. Sirius pushes him onto his back, nearly toppling him off the bed, and climbs on top of him. Remus doesn’t have time to follow what’s happening throughout this and doesn’t register Sirius kissing him for a split second, then realises he ought to be kissing back.

Remus is dumbstruck. Sirius has been his best friend since the start of high school and suddenly, they’re kissing? Not to say that Rem isn’t enjoying it - Sirius is an adept kisser, and Rem has been more than platonically interested in him for a long time. Yet this is all so new. Remus has never been kissed, apart from once by James at a house party in high school, when he was so drunk he was essentially blind, and once by Peter during a Marauders game of spin the bottle. He knows that Sirius has kissed a lot of people, so it’s no wonder he’s good at it. All the same, he’s surprised at how good it feels to kiss him. James had been wild and messy and slobbery (and overly aroused by the end of it, which was confusing enough for a fifteen year old Rem who didn’t really feel that way about anyone). Peter was excessively chaste. Sirius is the perfect balance.

It ends too soon. Sirius rolls off him and Remus follows. Sirius looks up at him, places a hand on his face and grins. Remus feels like he’s been gut punched and grasps for the right words. But before he can find them, Sirius has fallen asleep. The next morning, they don’t talk about it. They never do.


End file.
